


Flowers

by arachnid_writes



Category: Mei Hou Wang (2009)
Genre: Cute Kids, Flowers, Fluff, Flustered Liu er, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flowers and them being cute kids, help how do i tag this, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnid_writes/pseuds/arachnid_writes
Summary: “I think you’re cool.” Xiǎoshí hóu said, matter of factly.Liù ěr blinked, dumbfounded. “What?”
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-Eared Macaque (2009) & Sūn Wúkōng | Monkey King (2009), Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-Eared Macaque (2009)/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King (2009)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> woah, first ever fic for 09 monkey king huh? i’ve never created the first fic in a fandom before lol
> 
> something to note! this oneshot takes place before wukong gets his name, so he’s referred to as xiǎoshí hóu here just like he is in the show <:) hopefully that isn’t too confusing! (also i wrote his and liù ěr’s names in pinyin just because i wanna make sure their names aren’t being confused for other things lol, xiaoshi hou is different from xiǎoshí hóu, as it turns out)
> 
> anyway, uh, enjoy!

“C’mon, hold still! I can’t—“ a giggle sounded from the monkey sitting beside him. “They’ll _fall_ if you keep moving!”

Xiǎoshí hóu let out a giggle of his own, but relented. “Okay, okay!” 

The day was peaceful and cool, especially with the breeze carrying over the river a couple feet away from where they sat underneath the shade of a tree. _Their tree,_ Xiǎoshí hóu’s thoughts added happily, remembering the scratching of their names in the bark. _Their spot_ , away from the generals trying to ruin their fun, or having to fight Havoc in skirmishes that were becoming less dangerous and more tedious than anything. A spot where they could just hang out, whenever they wanted and away from it all, do whatever they wanted to.

Like, for example, today’s activity: putting flowers in each other’s hair.

Liù ěr‘s hand tickled the side of his ear as he reached up to add another flower to the collection on Xiǎoshí hóu’s head, and he fluttered his fingers against his lap with a laugh to keep from accidentally hitting his best friend’s hand in reflex. The flower was nestled, and then Liù ěr reached for another one and once again moved to add it Xiǎoshí hóu’s hair.

This time, the ticklish sensation couldn’t be helped, and the stone monkey let out a laugh and jerked away slightly, causing Liù ěr to accidentally drop the flower in his hand with a noise of surprise. He huffed.

“Xiǎoshí hóu!” Liù ěr complained.

“Sorry, sorry! Just tickles!” The last of his giggles faded and he grinned at Liù ěr, who sighed but ultimately smiled too.

“I’m almost done. I’ll try not to tickle your ears, just please stay still?”

“Okay.” Xiǎoshí hóu shifted a little in his position on the ground but stayed still again. He waited as Liù ěr picked up the flower from the ground and brought it back up to his hair again. True to his word, he avoided Xiǎoshí hóu ears and, as a result, any further antsy movements from the stone monkey. Instead, Xiǎoshí hóu let out a sigh, relaxing while Liù ěr put the finishing touches.

“And... done!” Liù ěr leaned back from where he had been hunched forward, dusting his hands together— although they weren’t dirty in the slightest. 

Xiǎoshí hóu beamed and got up, going to the water’s edge to look at his reflection and see the result. Small pink flowers now sat in a small crescent on the top of his head, woven through his hair so that even as he shook his head— earning him a shout from Liù ěr behind him at the prospect of his hard work being ruined— they still didn’t fall out. His smile grew wider as he reached his hand up and touched them lightly, and then struck a pose or two at the water. He turned around to look at Liù ěr, who had begun to walk over to join him.

“It looks so cool!” he exclaimed. “How do you keep the flowers in?”

Liù ěr hummed and sat down. “Well,” he started, smiling. “When I was little—“

“But you _are_ little,” Xiǎoshí hóu interrupted, holding a finger to his mouth in slight confusion.

Liù ěr frowned. “Littl _er!”_

“Ohhh.”

Liù ěr shook his head, but it wasn’t out of any real annoyance. He continued his story anyway. “When I was _littler_ ,” he corrected himself. “me and my friends would put flowers in each other’s hair all the time. It was sort of like a competition? To see who found the prettiest ones.”

Xiǎoshí hóu thought about that for a minute. A competition? Like the ones the generals held? “What did you get if you win?” he asked.

Liù ěr shrugged. “Nothing? It was more of a, uhm...” he paused, trying to find the right words. “Sort of like... a pride thing. Like, ‘I did this!’ Bragging rights, I guess?”

Xiǎoshí hóu blinked, a little lost. Liù ěr sighed, tapping his finger to his chin in thought and looking at the far shore as he tried to think of a way to explain it that Xiǎoshí hóu understood.

He snapped his fingers with the realization, looking back to the stone monkey beside him. “The winner would be... cool! Like, everyone would see them that way.”

“Oh! That makes sense,” Xiǎoshí hóu said, looking back to the water in front of them. His eyes traveled to look at the flowers sitting atop his head again, gazing at them even as their reflection rippled with the water. They weren’t at all big, or vibrant, or really anything to ogle at. In fact, you could probably find them most anywhere on flower fruit mountain. But _he_ liked them. 

He looked back at Liù ěr, and sorta stared for a minute. When Liù ěr looked back to him, ears twitching nervously for a second, he just smiled.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Liù ěr asked, reaching his hand up and rubbing it on his cheek as if wiping something away. He looked down at his hand after completing the motion and, seeing nothing, looked back up to Xiǎoshí hóu in bewilderment. “Did I get it?”

“I think you’re cool.” Xiǎoshí hóu said, matter of factly.

Liù ěr blinked, dumbfounded. “What?”

“The flowers!” He said, pointing up to the ones in his hair and still smiling. “I like them, so that means you’re cool!”

He watched in mild confusion as Liù ěr‘s face grew red, a deep blush on his cheeks as he opened his mouth to say something. “I— I, uh—“ 

Xiǎoshí hóu was familiar by now with how Liù ěr’s ears would react to his mood, whether it be by a twitch or pinning to the sides of his head or flaring out in colorful excitement. However, flapping so fast they were practically buzzing? That was new.

He tilted his head, staring at them. “Your ears are going pretty fast,” he remarked out loud. 

Liù ěr‘s eyes widened and, somehow, his face managed to flush even _more_. He let out something resembling a squawk as he slapped his hands over his own ears, halting the movement. Xiǎoshí hóu jumped slightly in surprise at the sudden gesture.

“Th— Ank you— _Thank you_ ,” Liù ěr spoke, voice wobbly and pitched. He cleared his throat and removed his hands from his ears, and Xiǎoshí hóu was almost disappointed to find they had stopped fluttering. “I’m glad you— uhm— like them.”

This got Xiǎoshí hóu to grin, and he nodded excitedly. “I really like them,” he agreed. 

Suddenly, an idea struck him, and in his eagerness he practically jumped to his feet, Liù ěr looking at him with mild surprise.

“Oh! I’ll get you flowers, too!” he decided aloud, and it was a wonder that his face wasn’t sore from all the smiling he was doing. “Stay right here, I’ll be right back!”

And with that, he took off in search of flowers, missing the way Liù ěr flopped his head into the ground and groaned from embarrassment as soon as he had left.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, did you know xiǎoshí hóu, or ”小石猴”, is little stone monkey? isnt that cute woskshjdh i love him so much.


End file.
